


Dancing in the Sands

by R3d3mptr1c3m



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art Inspired by Fanfic, Thief!Zelda, Zelda being graceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3d3mptr1c3m/pseuds/R3d3mptr1c3m
Summary: Art tribute to Bartkartoffeln’s “Dancing Thieves”! My imagination of Zelda performing her Dance.





	Dancing in the Sands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bartkartoffeln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartkartoffeln/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dancing Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014136) by [Bartkartoffeln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartkartoffeln/pseuds/Bartkartoffeln). 



Inspired by Bartkartoffeln’s “Dancing Theives”, found here: (remove spaces to visit) https:// archiveofourown. org/works/12014136/chapters/27188859

ARTWORK: https://78.media.tumblr.com/dab9cb1ad2409d8494c09f1434399fce/tumblr_pcfhr7GQbP1wf081yo1_1280.png


End file.
